The goal of this Research Training Program in Molecular Virology is to produce highly qualified scientists committed to careers in biomedical research related to the molecular biology of human viral infections. Recent developments in infectious diseases emphasize the need for researchers specializing in aspects of infectious disease research, including virology. Our training program provides trainees with thorough foundations in fundamental virology and molecular biology concepts and techniques, primarily through coursework and laboratory research experience. The program is rigorous; its success is documented by the productivity of present trainees and the success of previous trainees in various scientific settings. Funds are requested to continue the Training Program in Molecular Virology. Support is requested for four predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainee positions. Trainees are selected competitively on the basis of past performance (academic record, test scores, laboratory experience) and on evidence of motivation and enthusiasm for research (recommendations, interviews). Nine participating faculty are from the Department of Molecular Virology and Microbiology and are complemented by three additional participating virologists from other Baylor College of Medicine departments; Biochemistry (2) and Human and Molecular Genetics (1). All faculty participants have funded research programs and good publication and training records. As this is not a degree granting program, predoctoral students will progress through the graduate program in one of the participating departments. A strength of the program is the breadth of research interests of participating faculty, representing important complementary areas of training - immunology, AIDS, genetics, molecular biology, structural biology, pathogenesis, and vaccines. The rich research environment provided by Baylor College of Medicine and the Texas Medical Center adds strength to the program. In addition to the core curriculum taken by predoctoral fellows in their respective academic departments, conceptual foundations and program enhancement are provided by access to numerous seminars throughout the Texas Medical Center, participation in national meetings, a Graduate Student Symposium, a "Grants and Contracts" course, journal clubs, and organized special interest group meetings among the labs of participating faculty. Increased recruitment efforts among racial and ethnic minorities have resulted in increased enrollment of these groups in the school and in the departments participating in this training program.